


Fiore Famiglia

by AkaRin_Na



Series: Fiore Famiglia (Flower Family) [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, royal family au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaRin_Na/pseuds/AkaRin_Na
Summary: Side story dari seri "Flower Family"
Series: Fiore Famiglia (Flower Family) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Kumon

**Author's Note:**

> -Menjelaskan hal-hal trivial dari main story seri "Flower Family"  
> -Kolom "characters" hanya berisi mereka yang tidak ikut andil dalam main story  
> -Silakan cek part 1 untuk main story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru menyadari kesalahan dalam rencananya dan memutuskan untuk bertemu Banri yang secara tidak langsung mengarahkannya pada jalan keluar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Side story dari chapter 3 "Flower Family"  
> -Tidak ada anjuran tertentu untuk membaca chapter ini terlebih dahulu atau chapter 3 dari main story

Itaru sibuk memikirkan cara agar Sakuya dapat masuk ke istana tanpa ada kecurigaan tertentu. Dia menyadari bahwa diantara rencana-rencananya yang rumit, dia justru lupa tentang satu hal yang terlihat remeh namun krusial itu. Meski demikian, ego membuatnya enggan meminta saran dari Chikage. Orang itu pasti akan mengomel lagi.

Disaat seperti ini, Itaru tiba-tiba teringat tentang Banri. 

Bangsawan itu memutuskan untuk keluar tanpa membawa pengawal sama sekali. Toh, jarak tempuhnya juga tidak akan jauh. Sejujurnya, dia bahkan tidak suka jika harus membawa pengawal kemana-mana. Sekarang ia bukan seorang pewaris, jadi Itaru bisa merasa lega karena batasan yang harus dia ambil sedikit lebih longgar. 

Benar saja, Banri sedang mangkir dari kelas siang ini.

"Barusan kulihat Juza sedang buru-buru ke kelas, kau tidak ikut?" ucap Itaru sambil menepuk pundak pelajar berambut coklat itu.

Banri mendengus. "Menurutmu gara-gara siapa aku jadi malas masuk kelas, Itaru-san?"

Itaru tertawa. Sudah pasti orang yang dimaksud itu adalah Juza. "Dia membuatmu kesal lagi?"

Terlihat emosi yang campur aduk dari mata biru itu. "Belakangan dia tidak meresponku dan cenderung diam, seperti ada beban yang dia tanggung sendiri. Dasar, kalau kondisi begitu kenapa tetap masuk kelas, sih?"

Itaru tertawa lagi. Mereka berdua memang sering bertengkar, tapi kejadian seperti ini juga tidak jarang. Mereka sebenarnya peduli satu sama lain. "Dia tidak memberitahumu sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Ck, mana mau dia mengobrol denganku. Toh aku juga tidak mau. Tapi..., mungkin ini soal adiknya lagi."

Itaru menunjukkan gelagat penasaran. "Ada apa dengan adiknya?"

"Dia itu belakangan sering tidak masuk kelas, kabarnya sih karena adiknya sakit. Tapi aku yakin kali ini dia sudah ditegur, jadi mungkin dia tidak bisa kabur lagi. Mungkin adiknya sakit lagi sekarang." jelas Banri sok tidak peduli. 

Itaru tiba-tiba teringat tentang seorang anak yang terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Juza. Mungkinkah...? 

"Banri, terima kasih. Aku duluan ya!" pamit Itaru dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Banri yang penasaran namun tidak sempat bertanya. 

***

Itaru menuju sebuah lapangan dimana dia biasa melihat anak yang mirip dengan Juza itu. Benar saja, anak itu tidak ada. Bangsawan itu kemudian bertanya pada orang sekitar untuk memastikan spekulasinya.

Namanya Kumon, adik dari Juza.

"Apa Kumon adalah anak yang sering sakit?" tanya Itaru pada penduduk.

"Kami tidak tahu, tapi setahu kami Kumon adalah anak yang sehat dan periang. Saya yakin Tuan juga sering melihatnya bermain lempar tangkap disini. Apa Tuan ada urusan dengannya?"

Itaru menghela napas. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut. Itaru juga tidak ingin jika niatnya diketahui oleh keluarga Juza. Fakta bahwa dia mencari tahu tentang keluarga non-bangsawan seperti ini saja mungkin akan membuat heboh kalangan atas. 

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, saya hanya penasaran karena tumben sekali dia tidak main disini. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Itaru bergegas kembali ke villa sewaannya. 

***

"Senpai, sini." Itaru berbisik memanggil Chikage yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakuya. "Sakuya, maaf ya, dia kupinjam dulu."

Sakuya mengangguk saja, menyembunyikan rasa takut dari pembicaraan sebelumnya. Chikage mendengus dan ikut ke ruangan Itaru. Dia tahu bangsawan itu pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan. 

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Chikage tanpa basa-basi. Seluruh sopan santunnya pada Itaru hilang ketika tidak ada orang yang melihat.

Itaru menceritakan seluruh penyelidikan yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Sebenarnya aku curiga dengan satu anak lain yang juga tidak datang kali ini. Besok, Senpai bisa selidiki tentang ini? Aku yakin jika Kumon itu adik dari Juza, dia akan memaksakan diri untuk berlatih lempar tangkap besok, karena kudengar akan diadakan kompetisi."

Chikage menunjukkan ketertarikan. "Ho? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakuya?"

Itaru mengangguk dengan serius.

***

Esoknya, Chikage menghampiri tempat yang dimaksud Itaru. Lelaki berkacamata bulat itu ahli dalam hal mata-mata seperti ini, jadi Itaru tidak perlu khawatir akan ada penduduk yang melihat Chikage. Lagipula, tugas kali ini hanyalah mengamati. 

Ada anak berambut ungu datang dan berlatih lempar tangkap dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata biru terang. Chikage kemudian menyadari bahwa Kumon sedikit terhuyung. Terlihat sekali pipinya memerah dan napasnya tersengal meski tidak melakukan banyak gerakan. Apa dia demam? 

Chikage menyadari bahwa rambut merah itu disambung sehingga terlihat lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya. Anak itu juga terasa sangat familiar. Lelaki berkacamata bulat itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Anak berambut merah itu terlihat kesulitan membawa Kumon keluar dari lapangan. "Apa temanmu sedang sakit? Boleh kubantu?"

Sontak, anak berambut merah itu memasang pandangan waspada. "Ah..., iya, temanku sedang sakit. Tuan bisa bantu aku membawa dia ke rumahnya?"

Chikage tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

Anak berambut merah itu terlihat murung sejak Kumon tiba-tiba terlihat tak berdaya. Dia juga tidak mengucapkan apapun kecuali petunjuk untuk menuju ke rumah Kumon. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab ketika Chikage bertanya tentang namanya. 

"Ah..., hari ini Juza-san juga tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolah, ya? Pantas saja Kumon bisa keluar dari rumah dengan keadaan begini." gumam anak berambut merah itu segera setelah Kumon dibaringkan di kamar tidurnya.

Chikage melirik anak berambut merah itu, berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Juza? Siapa dia?"

"Kakak Kumon."

Ada sekelebat memori menyakitkan yang menghampiri ingatan Chikage, tapi dia tetap tenang. "Apa Kumon sering seperti ini?"

Anak itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Aku masih baru berteman dengannya, jadi aku tidak tahu banyak. Tapi sejauh ini, dia selalu seperti ini saat dekat dengan sesuatu yang membebaninya. Padahal dokter manapun berkata bahwa ini bukan karena tubuhnya yang lemah, melainkan mentalnya. Padahal..."

Alis Chikage terangkat sebelah. "Padahal...?"

Anak berambut merah itu menghela napas. "Kumon itu sangat ceria, keberadaannya seperti matahari. Dia bahkan menerimaku sebagai temannya meski aku sama sekali tidak memberitahu apapun tentangku padanya, termasuk namaku. Seperti..., hanya dia yang menerimaku apa adanya."

Bingo.

"Jangan khawatir, aku punya cara. Setelah ini aku akan bernegosiasi dengan orang tua Kumon. Jika sempat, kemarilah untuk melihat jika caraku ini berhasil atau tidak." ucap Chikage.

Alis anak itu mengerut. "Jika sempat", katanya? 

"Baiklah, Tuan."


	2. Pewaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewaris bangsawan Violet berpindah tangan, bagaimana bisa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penjelasan chapter 2 dari "Flower Family", tentang Itaru yang menyebut dirinya "mantan pewaris keluarga Violet"

Selama ini keluarga Violet selalu menyembunyikan fakta tentang pewaris mereka, Itaru. Semua orang mengira bahwa dia benar-benar anak tertua dari keluarga Violet dari garis keturunan yang utama. Perawakan, paras, kemampuan, dan tata kramanya sangat mencerminkan keluarga itu. Sekali lihat saja, dia punya aura seorang pewaris dari keluarga Violet. 

Hingga suatu hari, dalam suatu acara tertutup yang awalnya merupakan acara jamuan biasa, jabatan pewaris dicopot dari Itaru. Sebagai gantinya, adik dari Itaru, Masumi, diangkat sebagai penggantinya. Ayah mereka beralasan bahwa kini aroma bunga Violet mendadak beralih pada Masumi. Tidak ada yang bisa berdalih, karena mencium aroma bunga adalah kemampuan dari mereka yang kehadirannya seperti mitos, hanya rumor lalu-lalang, namun benar adanya. 

"Saya tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk memberi jabatan ini pada adik saya. Sebagai kasus yang langka, saya justru bangga dapat mengalami momen ini dalam hidup saya. Untuk kedepannya, saya mohon untuk mendukung adik saya, Masumi, dengan segenap kemampuan saudara demi kemakmuran keluarga kita."

Masumi, sang pewaris baru, tak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Kejadian hari ini saja dia tidak tahu akan terjadi. Ayah, ibu, kakaknya tidak mendiskusikan hal ini pada Masumi.

"Memangnya aku ini akan selalu menurut pada keinginan kalian? Memangnya aku ini tidak akan pernah memiliki keinginan sendiri?" batin Masumi.

Masumi naik podium dengan sandiwara terbaik yang ia bisa, demi merebut hati seluruh anggota keluarga Violet. Dia mengucapkan pidato singkat dengan lantang dan percaya diri, seakan dia telah mengetahui perihal pemindahan posisi pewaris ini. Seluruh aspek pada dirinya, tak diragukan lagi merupakan anugerah dari aroma bunga Violet yang ia miliki.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Masumi. Kaulah sang Violet yang sebenarnya."   
***  
"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" tanya Masumi begitu seluruh keluarga Violet telah pergi dari tempat itu, termasuk orang tua mereka.

"Aku yakin kamu akan menolak jika kami memberitahumu terlebih dahulu, jadi ayah terpaksa merencanakan hal semacam ini. Aku tidak bisa terus menjadi pewaris sementara aroma Violet darimu tercium setiap hari. Aku tidak bisa biarkan keluarga kita hancur." kata Itaru

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Jangan bicara denganku lagi. Kau bahkan bukan kakakku, kan? Kau tidak pantas berbicara denganku."

blam.

Masumi membanting pintu kamarnya dengan penuh emosi. Anak itu jelas-jelas sangat pintar dibanding Itaru. Dia bisa memahami bahwa ini semua terjadi karena Itaru bukan kakak kandungnya. Sepertinya dia juga sedikit mengerti bahwa Itaru ikut andil dalam peristiwa ini karena orang tua mereka termasuk yang tidak terlalu percaya terhadap rumor adanya aroma bunga, meski tidak sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kakaknya itu memiliki kemampuan mencium aroma bunga. 

Itaru tahu hari ini akan terjadi saat ulang tahun Masumi yang ke 18, umur yang menandakan dia sudah melewati masa remaja dalam kepercayaan di kerajaan itu. Selama apapun dan seberapa kerasnya Itaru mempersiapkan diri untuk kejadian ini, hatinya tetap terasa tercabik. Masumi sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandung, selalu seperti itu meski Itaru telah lama sadar tentang kenyataan bahwa darah bangsawan tidak mengalir pada dirinya. Dia telah melakukan kejahatan yang tidak akan dimaafkan Masumi seumur hidup.

Andai saja Itaru memiliki keberanian untuk melawan keinginan orang tuanya meski dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi, pasti Masumi tidak akan semarah ini. Akan tetapi, Itaru merasa ada yang mengekang dirinya, membuatnya secara refleks tidak bisa membangkang. Orang tuanya bukanlah tipe pemaksa, tapi Itaru sendiri yang memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi stereotip sempurna dari apa yang diinginkan mereka sebagai pewaris. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan keinginan agar menjadi apa yang orang lain ingin lihat dari dirinya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di balai bunga. Dia terlihat luar biasa."

Itaru teringat satu rahasia yang pernah Masumi bagi padanya, bahwa anak itu diam-diam menyukai seorang wanita non-bangsawan yang ia temui di balai bunga. Itaru tidak tahu apakah perasaan Masumi masih sama, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba untuk menemui wanita itu demi menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. 

"Mungkin wanita ini bisa membantu?"  
Itaru bergegas ke balai bunga demi menemukan wanita itu.


	3. Balai Bunga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan hubungan baiknya dengan Masumi, yaitu dengan mengirim adiknya tersebut ke Balai Bunga. Apa yang Itaru bicarakan dengan pewaris dari tempat itu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini merupakan lanjutan dari chapter 2 pada side story (Fiore Famiglia) ini.

Balai Bunga merupakan tempat yang dianggap elit bagi rakyat biasa. Tempat itu wajib dikunjungi oleh para pewaris setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidup. Rumornya, disanalah aroma bunga pertama kali dianugerahkan pada sang Raja terdahulu beserta pengikut setianya. Setiap satu kali kunjungan akan berisi pelatihan dari _traits_ khusus yang menjadi karakteristik suatu aroma bunga tertentu.

Itaru pernah ke tempat itu satu-dua kali. Awalnya dia takut akan ada orang yang dapat mencium aroma bunga di tempat ini, namun sepertinya tidak ada. Dia aman hingga saat ini.

"Yosh, mari kita bertanya pada pemiliknya terlebih dahulu."

Itaru beruntung Masumi menyebutkan ciri-ciri dari wanita itu secara detail. Mantan pewaris itu kemudian menemukan wanita dengan ciri-ciri yang mirip. Dia sedang membagikan selebaran. Jika Itaru tidak salah ingat, wanita itu adalah anak dari pemilik Balai Bunga sekaligus mantan penasihat raja yang sebelumnya. Kabarnya penasihat itu menghilang, jadi wanita itu pasti sudah mewarisi balai bunga saat ini.

Itaru juga mendengar bahwa saat ini Balai Bunga sedang kesulitan karena akhir-akhir ini tidak ada satupun pewaris yang lahir di keluarga beraroma bunga. Kerajaan juga seakan memutus tanggung jawabnya pada tempat itu karena masalah dari penasihat raja yang sebelumnya. Selebaran itu mungkin adalah salah satu cara dari wanita itu untuk mempertahankan keberlangsungan Balai Bunga.

"Permisi, boleh saya minta selebaran itu?" kata Itaru basa-basi.

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Saya berencana untuk membagi selebaran ini pada orang yang tidak diberkahi aroma bunga agar mereka tahu Balai Bunga sebenarnya dapat digunakan sebagai tempat inap bagi siapa saja," wanita itu menelusuri Itaru dari atas hingga bawah. "...Anda pasti seorang pewaris, kan?"

_Wah, wanita ini jeli juga._

"A-ah...., tidak, saya hanya mantan pewaris." Itaru menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memancing wanita itu. Dia juga cukup pintar untuk mengetahui _traits_ umum dari para pewaris. Benar-benar pewaris yang tepat untuk Balai Bunga.

"Mantan pewaris? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap wanita itu, terpancing.

Itaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Boleh saya ceritakan sambil duduk di dalam Balai Bunga? Tenang saja, saya akan bayar setara dengan biaya inap satu hari."

Wanita itu mempersilakan Itaru masuk.  
***  
"Perkenalkan, saya Izumi, pewaris tunggal dari Balai Bunga. Saya bukan bangsawan tapi ayah saya merupakan mantan penasihat raja." kata wanita itu sopan.

"Saya Itaru, anak tertua dari keluarga Violet sekaligus mantan pewaris mereka." balas Itaru memperkenalkan diri.

Izumi berjengit begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa Itaru adalah anak tertua, tetapi jabatan pewaris dicopot dari dirinya. Itu melanggar prinsip dari Balai Bunga. Sebagai salah satu pendidik berpengalaman di tempat ini, Izumi semakin ingin mengetahui rahasia dibalik kasus itu.

Itaru mengisyaratkan bahwa kata-katanya selepas ini merupakan rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun yang tidak dia ijinkan. Izumi kemudian berdiri, memeriksa tempat-tempat di sekitar ruangan mereka berada dan mempersilakan satu-dua tenaga pendidik yang sedang lewat untuk pergi. Ia kemudian duduk kembali di hadapan Itaru, mengangguk tegang.

"Saya dapat mencium aroma bunga, dan adik saya, Masumi, memiliki aroma Violet sejak kecil, sedangkan saya tidak. Saya pernah datang kemari dan menerima pelatihan khusus pewaris, tapi Masumi belum pernah mendapatkannya. Apa anda bersedia untuk melatihnya?" tanya Itaru.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan itu, tapi kami tidak memiliki prosedur untuk kasus seperti ini. Bisakah Anda ceritakan lebih lanjut? Saya akan menyusun prosedurnya berdasarkan apa yang Anda katakan. Jangan khawatir, sebagai pewaris Balai Bunga, saya akan menjaga rahasia tersebut." balas Izumi hati-hati.

Itaru mengangguk. Dia tahu wanita ini tidak akan melanggar janjinya.

"Saya seorang anak angkat. Karena ibu angkat saya tidak bisa melahirkan anak pertama keluarga Violet dan dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa akan sulit untuk melahirkan anak lagi, maka diam-diam saya diadopsi tidak lama setelah itu. Orang tua angkat saya mengira aroma bunga sudah hilang bersama anak pertama tersebut, tapi kemudian Masumi lahir." jelas Itaru.

"...dan orang tua Anda tidak bisa begitu saja memindahkan posisi pewaris pada Masumi- _kun_ karena rahasia tentang identitas Anda akan terungkap? Orang tua yang baik ya..."

Itaru mengangguk. "Masumi sekarang sudah menginjak usia dewasa, dan saya bertugas untuk menyiapkan perjalanannya kemari. Bisakah Anda membantunya? Mungkin akan sedikit lebih sulit karena dia sedang marah pada semua hal tentang pewaris, tapi tolong bimbing dia dengan baik. Sebagai gantinya, saya akan memastikan kelangsungan Balai Bunga."

Itaru membungkuk untuk memohon. Izumi sedikit canggung dan meminta Itaru untuk bangkit. Wanita itu kemudian sedikit berpikir, lalu mengangguk-angguk ringan.

"Saya rasa kami bisa membantu. Beberapa hari lagi akan saya beri informasi lebih lanjut dan jadwalnya pada Anda."  


**Author's Note:**

> -Co-writer: @akifidaa (twitter)  
> -Proofreaders: @kale_doskop (twitter) dan @Baka_Mugi (twitter)  
> -Anda ingin berpartisipasi dalam AU ini dalam bentuk apapun? (ilustrasi, translasi, dll) Silakan hubungi @AkaRin_Na di twitter


End file.
